Summer
Summer is the eighth stage in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Month Mania, and is currently the only area page made for that game. This will all be changed soon. REMEMBER! Everything on this is just a placeholder. Created by TheInsanePlant. Appearance It looks like a regular beach, there are two volcanos in the background, a jungle on the far right and a beach house on the far left. Info Sun You have 25 sun to start and it is daytime, so sun falls from the sky too. An extra is that sun fall increased to 75 but any cold plants will melt over time. Effects Starting with day 3, at least one campfire is located somewhere. Each campfire cannot be planted on, but causes zombies on top of it to lose 1nds of health every second. It also defrosts chilled or frozen zombies. Campfires can be damaged by plants (they have 60nds of health), but cold plants will do double damage and hot plants will do half damage. Challenge Zone Troublesome Tropics. Main Levels Some levels in this area. *Dawn 1: Regular level. Two Flags. New Zombies: Tanned Zombie. Plant unlocked: Water Bulb. *Dawn 2: Regular level. Two lanes of water. Zero Flags. New Zombies: Sandcone Zombie, Flag Zombie. Plant unlocked: Snowdrop. *Dawn 3: Don't Melt level. All lanes are water. One Flag. Brain Buster introduced. Powerup unlocked: Power Freeze. *Day 4: Last Stand level. One Flag. One lane of water. New Zombies: Buckethead Zombie. Money Bag. *Day 5: I, Zombie level. Randomised plants. Four lanes of water. New Zombies: Surfer Zombie. Money Bag. *Day 6: Save Our Seeds level. Door unlocked with 12 stars. Two Flags. Five campfires. Protect two Snowdrops. Plant unlocked: Snow Pea. *Day 7: Regular level. Two Flags. Five campfires. New Zombies: Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. Plant unlocked: Repeater. *Day 8: Regular level. Three Flags. Five campfires. New Zombies: Diamondhead Zombie. Plant unlocked: Bonk Choy. *Day 9: Heat Wave level. Gate unlocked by getting eleven stars. Three Flags. Five campfires. Plant unlocked: Bloomerang. *Day 10: Regular level. Three Flags. Five campfires. New Zombies: Billboard Zombie. Plant unlocked: Aspearagus. *Day 11: Regular level. Four Flags. Five campfires. New Zombies: Disco Zombie, Backup Dancer. Plant unlocked: Chilly Pepper. *Day 12: Last Stand level. One Flag. Ten campfires. Gate unlocked by getting fifteen stars. 2,500 Sun. Item unlocked: Almanac. *Day 13: Regular level. Three Flags. Five campfires. New Zombies: Football Zombie. Plant unlocked: Cabbage-pult. *Day 14: *Afternoon 15: *Afternoon 16: *Afternoon 17: *Afternoon 18: *Afternoon 19: *Afternoon 20: *Afternoon 21: *Afternoon 22: *Afternoon 23: *Afternoon 24: *Night 25: *Night 26: *Night 27: *Night 28: *Night 29: *Night 30: *Night 31: *Night 32: *Night 33: *Night 34: *Dusk 35: *Dusk 36: *Dusk 37: Boss Battle. Three lanes of water. Side Levels Any other levels that do not need to be completed, but you can get rewards for completing them. Speech The speech before each level in this stage. Day 1 Crazy Dave: "This place is like a desert!" Penny: "Correct User Dave. Yet there is still water here." Crazy Dave: "Can I put my taco in it? I want it more salty." Penny: "No! That's crazy!" Crazy Dave: "Are you sure? It's delicious with the right taco!" Penny: "... That's disgusting." Day 2 Burt: "Looks like you have some..." Crazy Dave: "SUNFLOWERS!!!" Burt: "That's what I was about to say..." Crazy Dave: "I'M CRAAAZY!!!" Burt: "I know you're crazy." Crazy Dave: "USE THOSE SUNFLOWERS TO GET MORE SUN!" Day 3 Crazy Dave: "Look! So many zombies! Burt: "Good thing I've rigged a conveyor-belt to supply the Seed Packets! We don't need to spend any sun!" Crazy Dave: "I love conveyor-belts! They're great for keeping my trousers up!" Burt: "That's the wrong kind of belt." Day 4 Crazy Dave: "Dig up those Peashooters! They're facing backwards!" Burt: "There are no Peashooters Dave." Crazy Dave: "Are you saying that I'm crazy?" Burt: "I guess I am." Crazy Dave: "That's BECAUSE I'M CRAAAZY!!!" Day 5 Crazy Dave: "I like jumping! Do you?" Burt: "Not really." Crazy Dave: "I like jumping over Wall-nuts even more!" Burt: "That's nice." Crazy Dave: "Just like those Pole Vaulting Zombies like jumping over Wall-nuts!" Burt: "POLE VAULTERS??? That can't be good!" Day 6 Crazy Dave: "Look! Snow Peas need saving!" Burt: "Maybe if we protect them, we might find their Seed Packet! Don't let the zombies eat those Snow Peas!" Day 7 Crazy Dave: "Why do I see a zombie holding a Jack-in-the-Box?" Burt: "This is definitely not good, that Jack-in-the-Box will explode eventually!" Crazy Dave: "That zombie looks crazy! Maybe we could be friends!" Burt: "I don't think the zombie will want to be your friend, it'll just try to blow you up." Day 8 Crazy Dave: "Ooh! Diamonds! Sparkly and shiny diamonds!" Burt: "Diamonds are extremely tough to break, that zombie will be very difficult to beat." Crazy Dave: "I know! I'll hit the helmet with my saucepan!" Burt: "That won't do any good Dave." Crazy Dave: "I'm sure it will!" Day 9 Crazy Dave: "Am I just crazy or is it hot?" Burt: "The temperature has risen by 10 degrees! These plants will need watering or they'll die!" Day 10 Crazy Dave: "Those zombies holding a billboard remind me of those Camel Zombies from Ancient Egypt." Burt: "For the last time Dave, you couldn't have travelled back in time to Ancient Egypt! It's impossible to travel backwards in time!" Crazy Dave: "If only Penny was here to prove you wrong!" Day 11 Burt: "Ooh! Disco Zombies! I like disco!" Crazy Dave: "ARE YOU CRAAAZY?!?!?!" Day 12 Burt: "It seems that we're not getting any sunlight." Crazy Dave: "Let's take some of our spare sunlight and use it to build a defense!" Burt: "That sounds like a good idea. Wait, YOU had a good idea?" Day 13 Crazy Dave: "Football Zombies! They're fast and mean!" Burt: "We need to block them with Wall-nuts to stand a chance of beating them!" Crazy Dave: "I know! Let's use Wall-nuts as bowling balls!" Burt: "You say that almost every time I mention Wall-nuts!" Day 14 Burt: "That zombie looks like one of kids who beat me up when I was in school!" Crazy Dave: "I'll name it a Zombully!" Day 15 Before Fight Burt: "This note says that a Camper Zombie is going to try and eat our brains." Crazy Dave: "Look! A big tent!" Burt: "That wasn't there yesterday. Maybe it's the Camper Zombie's tent." Crazy Dave: "Zombies are coming out of it!" Burt: "We need to destroy it!" After Phase 1 Crazy Dave: "It looks like a zombie was going camping!" Burt: "I think we're in trouble now." After Phase 2 Crazy Dave: "We've made him mad now!" After Boss Crazy Dave: "Go camping somewhere else!" Burt: "Strange that the zombies have been attacking us so long after we defeated Dr. Zomboss." Crazy Dave: "I have a plan!" Burt: "What?" Crazy Dave: "I forgot it." Burt: "The zombies are fleeing, let's follow them!" Crazy Dave: "Great idea!"